ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Belial
"Mine." —Ultraman Belial after he kills Alien Zarab and takes the Giga Battle Nizer Ultraman Belial was a very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed and pride corrupted his senses and he tried to take the Plasma Spark to become more powerful, and to make a new universal order under his reign. He failed miserably, because he couldn't stand the Plasma Spark's power and was exiled by the other ultras. He fled to a barren planet, where Alien Reiblood forcibly merged with him. He is considered the first evil Ultra from the Land of Light, and is powerful enough to take down hordes of regular Ultramen. After he was defeated by Ultraman Zero, he was left with a scar over his eye and formed his own empire, but he met with Zero, and was defeated once and for all. Kaiser Darkness Subtitle: History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie The Beginning "Marie, watch as I' will become the Emperor of the Galaxy!" —Ultraman Belial to Marie In ancient times, Ultraman Belial was a imitated Ultra Warrior, but he was consumed mentally by greed and pride, and decided to take the Plasma Spark to obtain the power enough to control the entire universe. When he had the chance, he went to the Plasma Spark Tower, and was about to grab the Plasma Spark, but the light emanating from it was too strong for him to resist, he started screaming in agony and pain because of the light's power, the Space Garrison captured him, and he was exiled from the Land of Light to a moon, where Alien Reiblood appeared, Belial asked who he was, and, after proclaiming himself the one that ruled over the universe, he went help him and merge with Belial. After the union finished, and both became one, Belial was became pure evil, Reiblood gave him the Giga Battle Nizer, and with his army of 100 monsters attacked the Land of Light for revenge, he arrived and was receiving orders from Reiblood to destroy the Ultras once and for all. Defeating Zoffy, and Mother of Ultra, after dueling with Father of Ultra and defeated him, Ultraman King appeared, making it clear that Belial dishonored the Land of Light, and sealed him in a prison, that became the moon of the Land of Light, and sealed the Giga Battle Nizer in the Valley of Flames. Battle in the Land of Light Many years later he was freed by an Alien Zarab who gave him back his Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrayed and killed Zarab and is attacked by Taro and a group of Ultra Warriors. Defeating all save Taro, the two fell towards the Land of Light. Standing up to reveal a defeated Taro, he began to attack the other Ultramen. While fighting and defeating almost all of the Ultr heroes, he went inside the Plasma Spark Tower, defeating the last wave of heroes and started to fight Father of Ultra. During the fight Father of Ultra was initially defeating Belial, but Belial attacked him with the Gig , Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80.]]a Battle Nizer on the scar he gained when he fought with Alien Emperor, hurting him and defeated him, later Mother of Ultra attacked him but Belial withstood her attacks and violently defeated her as well. Belial was about to kill both Ken and Marie, but when he fired his beam, Ultraman Taro appeared and risked his life to safe his parents, Belial didn't kill them, but he took away the Plasma Spark, leaving the Planet dark, and every Ultra being (but Ultraman, Ultra Seven and Mebius) were left helplessly frozen, with only a bit of light being saved by Taro. Belial then flew of to the Monster Graveyard. Battle at The Monster Graveyard Ultraman Belial arrived at the Monster Graveyard, where he used the Plasma Spark to revive his entire army of monsters. However, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Rei and Mebius arrived at the scene. Belial was surprised to see the Ultra Brothers, but he was more surprised when he saw Rei, after Rei explained who he was, Belial told him that they were brothers, and they both should unite and rule the universe as they wish, but Rei denied his request, and Belial somewhat angry, released all his hundred monsters, and the Ultras started fighting against his army, while Belial was watching over the Plasma Spark. Eventually Belial attacked all the Ultras with an electric beam form his Giga Battle Nizer, weakening them. Belial turned to Rei and told him to unleash his true power, Belial gathered his dark reiyonix energy in his hand, and after slapping away Reimon, the young Reiyonix was consumed by the darkness of Reiblood, and entered Burst Mode changing Gomora as well. The Ultramen started to fight Gomora, but Gomora used the Super Oscillating Wave at Seven, weakening him a lot. At a certain point during the battle, ZAP SPACY arrives with Ultraman Dyna, and Belial starts to fight with Dyna. Belial fought Dyna, and eventually tossed him away, and ordered all monsters to attack. Belial shot a beam that would kill all of ZAP SPACY, angry that they had freed Rei from the darkness, Seven ran and gave his life to save the humans, and before he fell, he sent his Eye Slugger towards the planet where his son was training, and fell unconscious. The Last Hope The battle raged on, with the monsters almost winning, a strong Emerium Ray came from the sky, killing hordes of monsters, and a being surrounded by light grabbed Seven and carried him to a safe zone. Seven told him that he has all grown up, and apparently died. Responding to Belial's question, the Ultra, filled with anger at the death of his father, revealed himself to be Ultraman Zero and proceeded to finish of the remaining monsters easily. He started to fight Belial, disarming him and throwing away his Giga Battle Nizer, leaving Belial in a weakened state, and defeated him, throwing him to the lake of fire in the Graveyard. However, a earthquake occurred, and the souls of the monsters and Belial became one: Beryudora, a huge monster made of a fusion of all the monsters and Belial. Victory and Revival The Ultras started fighting him, and after Zero was chosen by the light and given him a new weapon, he went directly, supported by the Ultra Brothers, and slashed Belial with the Twin Zero Sword and defeated him. Belial declared he would return and Zero responded that he would be waiting. Belial vanished and the monster exploded, finishing Belial's reign of terror. Sometime later, on a huge rock located in an unknown region of space, Belial's corpse was seen, apparently dead, but his eye suddenly lit up with light, Belial was far from gone... Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial "''The universe shall be mine for now!" —Kaiser Belial In this film, Belial returned as Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial, controlling a new army of robotic solders with his two new allies, Darkgone and Iaron. He conquered the world Esmeralda in another universe and injected Negative Reiblood energy into its protector, Mirror Knight. With the planet's massive supply of emeralds, which have the ability to be converted into raw energy, Belial planned to use them for his conquest of the universe, starting by destroying the Land of Light. Belial eventually clashes with Ultraman Zero and his then unnamed Ultimate Force Zero, he met his end after transforming into his Arch form only to be sealed by Ultimate Zero once and for all. Ultra Zero Fight Belial somehow survived the attack from Ultimate Zero, he was obviously injured for some time as Ultimate Force Zero mopped up the remains of his former empire. At some point in time he encountered and merged with the Armored Darkness armor gaining its power. He then gathered several powerful aliens, whose species were great rivals to his people and formed the Darkness Five for the sole purpose of destroying Ultimate Force Zero. When the leader, Amored Mephilas, fought Zero in the monster's graveyard, he was eventually beaten and called on him. Belial appeared fully armored but removed his helmet, to Zero's shock showing that he was still alive. Zero attacked Belial with his Ultra Lance but the strength of Armored Darkness was too much for him and Belial kicked him away. Belial landed near where Zero had crashed and proceeded to mock him just before he went into StrongCorona mode. Zero planted a punch straight into Belial's face but the dark ultra withstood even that. The two battle as Pigmon and Alien Mephilas watched, showing that his strength rivaled even Zero's red form. Belial leapt up into the air and fired a powerful dark energy blast from his trident which Zero countered with his Garnet Buster. Belial again taunted Zero as he was forced to return to his normal form. Undeterred, Zero clad the Ultimate Aegis and went into Ultimate form as he charged Belial. Belial countered by throwing his trident, but Zero simply knocked it away. The two landed and Belial drew his sword and the two engaged in an epic sword battle that caused a vortex to form around them. Eventually Belial was outmatched and Zero plunged his sword into his chest. As his body shattered it was revealed how Belial had survived his last encounter with Zero, he didn't. Belial did not just wore Armored Darkness he had become the suit of armor, it was animated by his dark energies and consciousness which force their way into Zero's body taking it over. Zero was quickly overcome by the energies and flew of back to the main universe landing outside Might Anaheim base where Ultimate Force Zero and the Darkness Five still fought. Everyone paused their battle to look at the newcomer and Belial/Zero did nothing until Jean-nine called out Zero's name. It was then he let out an attack at the young robot but Jean-bot pushed him out of the way taking the attack and was left scattered on the ground. The attack continued onward to destroy the Ultimate Force's headquarters. As it fell Belial/Zero declared himself Zero Dark Darkness Five & Armored Darkness!.jpg|Armored Darkness(Belial) with Darkness Five Armored Darkness in front Zero.jpg|Armored Darkness (Belial) appears in front Zero It Belial as Armored Darkness!!!.jpg|Belial when he removes the Armored Darkness's helmet Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial.jpg|Kaiser Darkness Belial vs Zero Zero StrongCorona punch Belial.jpg|Later,he got punch by Zero StrongCorona's strength Both of Zero & Belial attacking are draw.jpg|Belial & Zero attacking at the same time Ultimate Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial.jpg|Kaiser Darkness Belial vs Ultimate Zero Ultimate Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial in swordfight.jpg|Kaiser Darkness Belial vs Ultimate Zero in swordfight Kaiser Darkness Belial 'defeated'.jpg|Kaiser Darkness Belial 'defeated' Ultimate Zero got by Belial's trap.jpg|Belial's dark energies possessed Ultimate Zero then... Later,Zero(Belial) go to the UFZ battle.jpg|Later,Belial's dark energies cause Zero go to Graveyard Gate which his alliance battle Dark zero.jpg|Zero(Belial) declare as Zero Dark! Forms, Statistics and Powers As an Ultraman fused with a Reiblood, Belial is extremely powerful and manipulative. He is able to defeat an army of Ultras without much effort and only Ultraman King and Zero have been able to defeat him. Although Father of Ultra staggered Belial before he was hit in his wound. With the Giga Battle Nizer, he is able to control an army of monsters and channel his energy into attacks. Using Reiblood energy through his claws, Belial can inject this energy into lifeforms and make them into his servants. He is shown capable of monstrous transformations such as Beryudora and Arch Belial by absorbing monsters and mediums like the Emeralds of Esmeralda. - Reionyx= Reionyx Form This is Belial normal form, after his merger with Alien Reiblood. In this form, Belial gained greater strength, that only Ultraman King could've stopped him in the past. Belial was also armed with the Giga Battle Nizer, a very powerful Battle Nizer that can control a hundred monsters. The Giga Battle Nizer also provided most of Belial attacks, which are: *Belial Shot: (ベリアルショット, Beriaru Shotto): An energy bullet. *Belial Death Scythe: (ベリアルデスサイズ, Beriaru Desu Saizu): A scythe blade-shaped beam. *Belial Geno Thunder: (ベリアルジェノサンダー, Beriaru Jeno Sandā): A lightning bolt. *Belial Whip: (ベリアルウィップ, Beriaru Wippu): An energy whip. *Belial Black Hole Thunder: (ベリアルブラックホールサンダー, Beriaru Bur'akku Hōru Sandā): According to resources, the technique has Belial "inhale" enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. The weakness of the Giga Battle Nizer is that it can be control by a single Battle Nizer and in turn can take control the monsters. This is show when Rei use his Battle Nizer to make Beryudora paralyzed for a while. - Beryudora= Beryudora Beryudora is the monstrous form of Ultraman Belial, gain when Belial fuse with the monster and controlled by Giga Battle Nizer. Although, Beryudora almost beat the Ultras, Rei use his Battle Nizer and success stun the monster from Beryudora. See a opening chance, Ultraman Zero use Zero Twin Shoot, Ultraman use Specium Ray, and Ultraman Dyna use Solgent Ray, with Mebius use Mebium Burst, destroying the beast. However, Belial is not die, he would later come back with aliases Kaiser Belial. Beryudora powers/abilities are: *Rain of fire: The multiple monsters that make up Beryudora's body can fire powerful yellow lasers from their eyes. *Multiple Monster Powers: The monsters that make up Beryudora can each function individually and use their own powers. - Kaiser Belial= Kaiser Belial Ultraman Belial come back as Kaiser Belial. Kaiser Belial now shown with a red blood cape and also has a scar made by Ultraman Zero. Although not truly a new form, Belial doesn't have the Giga Battle Nizer anymore and is now shown with new powerful techniques that don't use Giga Battle Nizer, instead he relies on his natural abilities. These moves are: *Dark Specium Ray: A Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in an +-shape, augmented with reiblood energy give it a black and red electricity appearance instead of the look of the normal beam. *Kaiser Belial Claw: Using his claws, Belial can inject energy into a target known as a "Belial Virus," corrupting their mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. *Kaiser Belial Ripper: When his claws are extended, Kaiser Belial can create Red Crescent shaped Shockwaves that can increase physical attacks that involve his claws. - Arch Belial= Arch Belial Arch Belial (アークベリアル - Āku Beriaru) is a monstrous form that Ultraman Belial takes in his battle against Ultraman Zero. Subtitle: Great Galactic Emperor (超銀河大帝 - Chō Gigna Taitei) Powers/Abilities *Dark Specium Beam: Arch Belial can fire a more powerful version of his Dark Specium Ray from his mouth, it is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. History Unwilling to lose to Ultraman Zero again. Ultraman Belial fled to absorb the mass quantities of emeralds he had harvested from Esmeralda (as well as possibly the rest of the universe,) converting it into pure raw energy as a last ditch effort to kill Ultraman Zero and his friends. With his new more massive body, Arch Belial tried to crush Ultraman Zero in his hand while shrugging off Mirror Knight and Jean-bot with ease. Fortunately, Glenfire reappeared and rescued Ultraman Zero from Arch Belial's grasp, while bringing with him fleets of ships from planets that Belial's forces had ravaged before. Arch Belial however refused to let Zero and his Friends win and so attempted to destroy Esmeralda with his Dark Specium Beam, forcing the team to create a massive shield to stop the beam from destroying the planet, which successfully managed to exhaust Ultraman Zero to the point of death. However with the hopes of everyone whom was battling against Belial's forces praying for Zero's success, Zero was revived by Ultraman Noa and thus empowered into become Ultimate Zero. Arch Belial was no match for Ultimate Zero's near-omnipotent power and was defeated by Zero's "Final Ultimate Zero" attack impaling him through the chest breaks his color timer and sealed, trapping the crystal for good. Trivia *Arch Belial's original name was originally going to be called "Tyrant Belial." *Originally, Arch Belial's design was intended to be more humanoid, or even robotic. However it was ultimately stuck with a monster design. Ironically, Arch Belial's costume was rather hard to maintain and was incredibly fragile during filming due to the costume being create behind schedule. *Arch Belial's appearance is similar to Spacegodzilla. - Kaiser Darkness= Kaiser Darkness Belial's new form that appears in Ultra Zero Fight. Merging with the suit seemingly saved Belial and healed his injuries (his scar has disappeared). It is later revealed that Belial did not survive at all and his disembodied essence was housed in the suit of armor Powers/Abilities *Armored Darkness Powers: Belial most likely posses all the powers of the Armored Darkness suit of armor *Possession: Kaiser Darkness can possess anyone, like Armored Darkness. However, not only possess, Kaiser Darkness can fuse with his victim. *Trident: Kaiser Darkness is equipped with a 3-pronged, it in theory posses the same abilities as it would with Armored Darkness. After acquiring it Belial could charge it with powerful bolts of electricity to make his blows more deadly as they shocked his opponents. *Sword: Armored Darkness sword, it shown capable of matching Ultimate Zero's sword *Darkness Blasts: Kaiser Darkness can fire a rapid succession of very powerful purplish blasts from its trident. *Dark Beam/Lightning: Kaiser Darkness's trident can fire a very powerful red and black beam of energy from it, similar to that of Alien Emperor's Dark Beam. It is a ball of dark energy fired with dark bolts of electricity. It is seemingly equal in power to Zero's Garnet Buster *Armor: Because of his strong Armor, Kaiser Darkness is resistant to many basic physical and projectile attacks. He withstood a punch to the face from StrongCorona mode Zero with little trouble. *Strength: With little trouble Kaiser Belial was able to not only match StrongCorona mode Zero's strength but also over power him *Flight Unlike the original Armored Darkness Belial is able to fly freely about thanks to his own innate Ultra powers Trivia *Belial is the fifth to use the power Armored Darkness. But he is the 3rd to keep the armor under his control. The first to were Alien Empera and Alien Reiblood. He is also the first Ultra to control it (he wore the armor after Ultraman Hikari and Ultraseven, who both fell under it control) - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness The form of Belial's darkness in Zero's body. Powers/Abilities * Dark Ultra Powers: Zero Darkness displayed frightening dark Ultra powers such as when he took out Jean-bot and Might Anaheim base in one attack. He clearly possesses all of Zero's natural gifts but they have been augmented by Belial's dark Reiyonix/Specium energies. *Dark Energy Slash: Zero Darkness with a flick of his hand created a crescent shaped burst of energy that not only took down Jean-bot in one hit but destroyed Ultimate Force Zero's base Trivia *Belial's possession of Zero was possible because the Ultra Armor (the skin/body of an ultra) holds their inner light essence which weakens in Earth like environments. In Belial's case, after his body was destroyed his disembodied essence or darkness, was stored in Armor Darkness}} Trivia *Belial is named after Belial, one of the four princes of Hell. *The name Belial is also a synonym used for Satan, which means corrupted gain. *Belial is the first and so far the only evil Ultra to originate from the Land of Light from the Showa universe. *Two of Belial's Forms can be considered the largest and most powerful kaiju since most kaiju are the same size as the Ultras while his forms are big enough to hold Ultras in his hands. *Ultraman Belial is also a Reionyx, since he is a fusion between Alien Reiblood and himself. Quotes * "Im Back!" -Belial to the residents of the Land of Light- * "Revive! Monsters!" -Belial reviving monsters at the Monster Graveyard- * "Amusing." -Belial defeating Father of Ultra and Ultraman Taro- Gallery File:Belial_initial_(1).jpg|Ultraman Belial before his fusion Ultrmn Belial.png|Belail after the Reiblood Ksr Bll.png|Belial as he appeared in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire BelialFinalForm.png|Belial's Final form: Arch Belial, it is easy to notice his similarities to Zilla and Space Godzilla. UltramanBelial;.png|Arch Belial is very enormous and extremely powerful. Belial'sArmy.png|Belial with his army It Belial as Armored Darkness!!!.jpg|Belial as Kaiser Darkness Belial Zero after Belial fused him.jpg|The new form of Belial in Ultra Zero Fight 2 later Zero Fight with Belial.png|Zero against Belial Merchandise Action Figures Bandai has released Ultraman Belial in their Ultra Monster Series, and Arch Belial's aswell. It's released together in 2010 along with a Beryudora figure. Bandai has also release the "good" Ultraman Belial form. The evil Ultraman Belial figure comes accompained with the Giga Battlenizer. Bandai is also releasing their new figure series called "Super Dramatic Sound", where a figure of Belial was also released. Bandai EX Arch Belial.jpeg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Arch Belial Bandai EX Evil Ultraman Belial.JPG|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Ultraman Belial (Evil) Bandai EX Good Ultraman Belial.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Ultraman Belial (Good) SPDS Ultraman Belial.JPG|Bandai Super Dramatic Sound Series DX Ultraman Belial (Evil) 6319155615 6d3738a57d.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series EX Kaiser Belial Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Beryudora's Face Category:Videogame characters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Reionyx